LXW The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers
LXW - The League of Extraordinary Wrestlers is a 2005 spoof-adventure film based on the actual characters of Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. Featuring major EUWC Superstars of the time, the film also features several WWE Superstars. Plot Cast Main Cast Sean Taylor as The Leader/The Double Champion: Sean Taylor was ideally chosen for this role after winning the main event at Blood Bath 2004. While Taylor had to forfeit the International Title in the following month, the tag of Double Champion remained on the character for storyline purposes. Nero as The Weasel: Nero was still rehabbing after injuries sustained at the hands of Team Danger during Blood Bath 2004. This was one of the reason's why Nero was mostly shown fighting dirty, however it also suited the character. Classy Mike C as the Unnoticeable Wrestler: 'Samuel Roundtree was originally being considered for the role, however at that time Roundtree had aligned himself with Team Danger and therefore was a heel character. Classy Mike C had been chosen later after his stint with the Rebellion was over. Mike's inspiration for the character's performance was mostly based on MARVIN the robot from "A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" books. The "Unnoticeable Wrestler" is generally a moniker associated with Mike C largely due to his status as EUWC 52 Wild Champion early in his career. 'Lord Alucard as The No-Seller: 'Alucard was frontrunning for the role, however Angel of Death & STEALTH's names had also been discussed. AOD was involved in other projects while STEALTH had also changed alignment to heel on screen thereby eliminating his chances. Alucard was also chosen for adding the aristocratic air to his character. The film depicts Alucard having a mysterious no-seller clause in his contract, thereby rendering him completely invulnerable to harm. 'Lynch Garrison as The Powerhouse: 'Apocalypse and Garrison were the only two active superstars that were considered, however retired EUWC Superstar the Sasquatch Jacob Lawrence was also approached for the character, which he turned down. 'Paul Doom as The Heat Sucker: 'Doom's character was a late entry to the cast apart from Jay Smash, and while Doom's alignment was neutral at the time, his performance was ideally suited for the swerve turns. 'Holocaust as The Villain: Holocaust had recently dissociated from the Dominion on screen, which allowed him to add the filming to his otherwise busy schedule. Cameos by other associates such as Apocalypse and Havok & Malice were also due to his permission at the time. Vince McMahon as The Boss: McMahon was very enthusiastic for adding himself and other WWE superstars to the project, looking for a long-term association between WWE and EUWC at the time. However, plans changed after McMahon planned on relaunching the ECW Franchise, while EUWC decided to go ahead with a brand extension. Jay Smash as The Squealer: Smash was the final entry to the cast thanks to a popular vote campaign launched by Smash himself, however the initial suggestion came from Paul Doom stating that he would be perfect due to his constant "verbal diarohea". As "The Squealer", Smash possesses the knowledge of every single happening in the wrestling world, but unfortunately he cant keep all the information to himself. Dialogue for Smash was mostly self contributed and he appears in only 2 scenes of the movie. The extended cut with bonus scenes show more of Smash's overall performance, which has been widely regarded by the crew, cast and fans as the accidental gem of the movie. Hulk Hogan as The Hall of Famer Special Guest Appearances Sylvester Stallone Bret "The Hitman" Hart as the Book Signer Rob Van Dam as the Shop Owner Bill Goldberg as The Junkyard Owner Kevin Nash & Scott Hall as The Outsiders Other Appearances by Randy Orton, Triple H, Ric Flair, Chris Jericho, JBL, Orlando Jordan & The Bashams. Links * LXW League of Extraordinary Wrestlers ONLINE * LXW Bonus Scenes ONLINE Category:EUWC Category:EUWC Media